


Morning Cuddles

by DarkAngelFanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a bunch of cute, seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelFanfiction/pseuds/DarkAngelFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen really doesn't feel like getting up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

At the break of dawn, Kanda was the first to wake up. He sighed softly and looked over to his partner, Allen. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing in a soft, rhythmic pattern. A few strands of his hair covered his face and only added to the angelic glow he naturally seemed to give off, despite his true nature.

Kanda sighed, knowing that he would have to start his daily routine. He tried to silently pull away from his lover without waking him up, but found himself unable to.

_What the...?_

He looked down to see that the white haired exorcist's arm was draped over his waist, and locked in his grip. The samurai sighed once again.

_He always does this in his sleep..._

Once again, he tried pulling away, but Allen was, of course, strong in his sleep.

"Moyashi..." Kanda growled softly as he kept on trying to pull away.

The white haired teen just muttered something and pulled Kanda closer. Why was he acting so innocent? They both know that in and out of his sleep, he's a white haired devil in and out of the bedroom. How dare he look so angelic on a daily basis.

"Stupid Moyashi..." Kanda muttered as he tried waking Allen up this time. Despite waking up a little later than him, the younger exorcist does still wake up early.

"Kanda, I'm trying to sleep..." Allen groaned softly

"Do I look like I care?" Kanda growled. "Let go of me, Moyashi!"

"No..." He muttered. "I'm tired Kanda...can't we stay in bed a little longer?"

"No!"

"But Kaaannnndddaaaaaaa..." Allen whined

"...Fine. But only for five minutes."

Allen smiled wide and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks Kanda."

"Yeah, yeah..."


End file.
